


Магия предков

by Isfir



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Drama, F/M, Voodoo
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 08:33:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9811475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isfir/pseuds/Isfir
Summary: У Мадам Министр серьёзный разговор к заключённому





	

— Не нужно никого, я сама, — говорит Пиквери. Ее голос приглушен толстой дверью, и его не услышал бы никто другой, но у Геллерта очень чуткий слух. Хотелось бы сказать, что от рождения, но это неправда— он сам его развил, и ему помогла в этом парочка запрещенных в приличном обществе заклинаний. Вот и Пиквери, к примеру, его бы не погладила за них по головке.

Хм.

Пиквери заходит в его камеру и закрывает за собой дверь, гремя огромными тяжелыми ключами. Геллерт знает, что ключи — зачарованные, и что без них из этой камеры ему не выйти, даже у него сил не хватит. Камера — глубоко под землей, она намного древнее здания, под которым находится, и создавали ее куда более могущественные маги. 

— Госпожа президент, — говорит он торжественно и тут же начинает смеяться: — Я тут подумал, не хотели б вы погладить меня по головке?

— Мистер Гриндельвальд, вы отвратительны, — бросает она высокомерно и садится на стул для допросов.

— Зато вы, госпожа президент, так красиво закинули сейчас ногу на ногу, что я невольно вспомнил, какие они прекрасные и стройные, особенно когда их не скрывает эта скучная длинная юбка. Особенно хорошо они смотрелись, когда вы их раздвигали. У вас потрясающая растяжка, как вы этого добились? Хотели покорить кого-то? Я даже знаю кого — бравого аврора Грейвза. 

Пиквери закатывает глаза к потолку.

— Ну, давай, Гриндельвальд, ублюдок, расскажи всему Конгрессу, как ты провел даже меня. 

— Ты можешь убрать прослушку, и твоя честь останется чиста.

— Как ты думаешь, это сработает, если ты сказал это вслух еще до того, как я убрала прослушку? И не волнуйся за мою честь, я с ней как-нибудь разберусь сама.

Геллерт улыбается ей и, закрыв глаза и сосредоточившись, принимает вид Персиваля Грейвза. 

— Маленький фокус для маленькой Серафины, — говорит он и мягко улыбается уголками губ. Точь-в-точь как настоящий Грейвз. Точь-в-точь так, как нравится Пиквери. — Ты ведь за этим сюда пришла?

— Тебя будут допрашивать в суде под Сывороткой правды, — говорит она и смотрит на него внимательно.

— Моя дорогая Серафина, — Геллерт негромко смеется, стараясь не выходить из роли Грейвза, — мне не страшна сыворотка правды, и суд тоже не страшен. Ты умная девочка, ты должна была это понять хотя бы исходя из того, что я в ваших чудесных антимагических наручниках смог так легко поменять облик.

Пиквери сжимает губы еще в тонкую нитку, и они, как ни странно, становятся самой светлой частью на ее лице. Конечно, она поняла, причем намного раньше, чем Геллерт продемонстрировал ей это. Поэтому и пришла одна. Поэтому и…

— Ты сняла прослушку еще до того, как вошла, верно?

— Ты тоже умный мальчик, — Пиквери криво усмехается. — Даже слишком умный. Мне нужен Грейвз, — она резко меняет тему на ту, которая ей действительно интересна.

— Могу тебя понять. И даже могу тебе помочь. 

— Вот как? — Пиквери очень выразительно поднимает брови. — Какая поразительная готовность сотрудничать, мистер Гриндельвальд. И чего же вы хотите взамен?

— Свободы?

Пиквери смеется в голос, звонко и заливисто, но вдруг обрывает смех. Высокий тюрбан на голове колышется от резкого движения головой. 

— Мистер Гриндельвальд, вы же не серьезно?

— А на что ты рассчитывала? На то, что я попрошу у тебя последнюю сигарету и бокал вина, прежде чем в меня вколют инъекцию добрые медсестры? У меня еще много планов, и я хочу жить. И мистер Грейвз тоже хочет жить. Подумай, как только я шагну за порог, на меня перестанет действовать магия этого каземата. Вжух — и я аппарировал прямо у вас из-под носа. Думаешь, ты сможешь меня удержать? Или, может быть, твои авроры? Тина? Не льсти себе, я покину стены американского магического конгресса рано или поздно. В твоих интересах помочь мне и заполучить своего дорогого мистера Грейвза. 

Пиквери выслушивает его, качает головой, устало трет глаза, размазывая вокруг них черные круги, и разматывает тюрбан. Геллерт хмыкает удивленно: он видел Пиквери голой и трахал ее, не то чтобы ему это доставляло удовольствие, но к ее чести нужно было отметить — госпожа президент отлично отсасывала, и при желании, если закрыть глаза, можно было представить на своем члене не ее рот. Но ее волосы Геллерт не видел ни разу. 

Пиквери с черными кругами вокруг глаз, с длинными белыми волосами, которые поднимаются вверх и шевелятся под действием ее магии и ее злости, с серыми, обескровленными губами, выглядит жутковато. 

— Мистер Гриндельвальд, — говорит она низким, грудным голосом, какого Геллерт никогда не слышал от нее. — Может быть, вы и сможете выбраться отсюда без моей помощи, но я прокляну вас. Вы думаете, что темной магией интересуетесь только вы? 

— А мне нравится, — говорит Геллерт и улыбается, становясь самим собой. — Ты могла бы не прятать такое сокровище. Грейвз скучен, он бы точно не оценил, но я люблю, когда люди показывают себя. Особенно такие сильные волшебники, как ты. 

— Гриндельвальд, это просто смешно, — Пиквери смеется, глядя ему в глаза. — На твою лесть не повелся даже забитый сумасшедшей фанатичкой мальчишка-обскур, неужели ты думаешь купить меня этим?

— Я говорю это от чистого сердца, — Геллерт пожимает плечами. — Насколько оно может быть чистым, конечно. 

— Так вот, Гриндельвальд, — говорит она уже нормальным, своим обычным голосом и собирает волосы обратно. — Может быть, я не настолько виртуозно владею магией вуду, как мои предки, но кое-чему я научилась, и у меня хватит умений на то, чтобы у вас что-нибудь отсохло. Например, рука. Или нога. Или член. Пожалуй, с членом будет забавнее всего. И символично. Не находите?

Геллерт вздыхает тяжело, а по спине бегут неприятные холодные мурашки. Убить она его не сможет, зато подпортить остаток жизни — легко. 

— Ненавижу женскую месть, — бормочет он. — Вечно у вас все не как у людей. 

— Так как, мистер Гриндельвальд? — спрашивает Пиквери, извлекая из кармана мантии зеркальце, чтобы поправить макияж на глазах. — Расскажете, где вы спрятали Грейвза? 

Геллерт пожимает плечами и кивает — в конце концов, не так уж ему и нужен этот Грейвз.


End file.
